Peeta's Proposal
by MellarkandArt
Summary: Peeta proposes to Katniss two years after the rebellion. R&R!


Peeta's Proposal

/wowie this took a few hours to write, but I'm very proud of it :D I really hope you like it, by the way it has nothing to do with my story Catching The Girl On Fire./

I look at the beautiful ring in the little black box I hold in my hand. Not to brag, but I designed it myself. The woman who made it for me was a huge fan of The Star Crossed Lovers and it took me awhile to convince her not to tell anyone about me buying a ring until I actually give it to Katniss. The ring is pretty simple, a gold band with dimonds and pearls. One of pearls is the one I gave Katniss in the Quell. It's been two years since the rebellion. Katniss and I have been living together in my house for over a year now, and I think it's time to pop the question. I hear Katniss turn the water off in the shower, I quickly close the box and stuff it in my pocket. I go downstairs and grab a picnic basket and blanket out of the closet. The timer on the oven go off and I remember the Cheese Buns I made. I take them out and let them cool. Katniss comes downstairs with her wavy dark hair damp on her sholders.  
"Mmmmmm Cheese Buns," she says. She goes to grab one, "Nah uh!" I say swating her hand away. "Whyyyy?" she pouts. I smirk. She's so cute when she pouts.  
"We're going on a picnic today," I say. I get a container that I put the Cheese Buns in it, then I put them in the picnic basket. Katniss smiles. "What's the occasion?" she asks.  
"No occasion," I lie. "Just want to spend some time with my beautiful girlfriend."  
"Mhmmm" she says, unconvinced."No, really!" I say. "Okay," she laughs. "When will we leave for our picnic?" she asks. "Now," I say, sneaking in a bottle of champaign and two glasses when she isn't looking. I take the basket in one hand and her hand in the other. We exit out the door and we are on our way.

"Where's the location?" Katniss asks.

"Your choice," I tell her.

She smiles. "Okay... The meadow."

"Right you are," I say.

We walk down the road from Victor's Village to the town. We've made alot of progress on rebuilding the town. Katniss and I rebuilt the bakery a few months ago and it looks really good, if I do say so myself. We didn't rebuild The Seam or The Hob, since people can afford better now. They aren't rich as the people in The Capital were, but richer than the merchants were. There are no more Hunger Games, we never had the Capital children one after Katniss shot Coin, so the town square is a much happier place. I used to just see it as the place where children get picked to die. As we walk through town, I see Haymitch for the first time in two weeks. He's buying alot of white liquor. He doesn't drink as much now, but he makes sure to stock up. Before I know it we are in the meadow and the nerves kick in. I'm fixing to ask the girl I've loved since I was 5 to marry me. I have to make it perfect, because Katniss deserves perfect.

We lay the blanket out on the grass and sit on it. There many are dandelions and primroses surrounding us. Perfect. Katniss is humming The Valley Song to the mockingjays, sometimes singing a few lines. Beautiful. I take out the still-warm Cheese Buns and champaign and set them out. I fill up the glasses halfway with champaign. I rub against Katniss's shoulder, and she comes out of her trance and looks at me. I hand her a glass. She laughs.  
"Oh Peeta, champaign and Cheese Buns."  
I raise my glass and grin at her. "Cheers."  
"Cheers," she replies, taking a sip. I hand her a Cheese Bun and take one myself.

The day passes by fast, it is soon sunset. Katniss' head is on my lap and I'm stroking her hair. I look up at the sky and think, it's now or never. I kinda nunge Katniss off and she gives me a weird look. I look up at the sunset again before getting down on one knee, which is kinda awkward since she is sitting. I think she realizes what's happening before I take her hand and say:

"Katniss, I've loved you since I was five years old. Yet, somehow, everyday I find a way to love you more. I love how you hunt, I love your stuborness, how you never give up, how you braid your hair, how you love Cheese Buns... I just love everything about you. We've been through hell and back together and I would do it all over again if your with me."  
"And now," I say, taking the box out of my pocket, "I hope you will give me the privilege of calling you my wife." I open and box and look into her eyes. "Katniss, will you marry me?"

She stares at me in shock, like she can't believe this is really happening to her. She looks in my eyes and I see a few tears escape her eyes. "I.. Yes. Yes, I'll marry you Peeta," she says practilly jumping on me and clinging to me. My eyes tear up a little. She actually said yes. She's going to be my wife.  
I let go of her for a momment to slip the ring on her left finger. She gasps when she sees the Quell pearl. I pull her back to me.  
"I love you," I whisper into her hair.  
"I love you too Peeta."

2015-11-02 16:47:40


End file.
